


Run Away With Me

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants five minutes to himself. Darcy can probably help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

 Darcy had been sharing a room with Thor while they were hiding out at Clint's farmhouse. That was fine, it certainly wasn't anything she wasn't used to. He took up most of the bed, but he was awesome at cuddles, so it all kind of evened out.

But he'd gone to find Erik to find out more about the weird head shit that Wanda Maximoff had done to him, so Darcy had the whole bed to herself. She'd spent the day pointedly not mentioning it in fear that someone would actually notice and she'd have to share a room with, like, Bruce or something. Bruce snored. _Loudly_. And Tony was the most restless sleeper in the history of sleepers. As the resident scientist wrangler, she'd been around both of them when they'd slept before, so chances were pretty good that she'd end up sharing with one of them.

So she was standing in the kitchen _quietly_ , watching the whole wood chopping penis-measuring-contest out the window while she peeled potatoes for dinner. “Oh, fuck me,” she murmured, her eyes widening. A cleared throat reminded her that there might be children around, and she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone might have heard.

But it was just Nat sitting at the table with a bit of a smirk on her face. Darcy breathed a bit of a sigh of relief. “Okay, seriously. He just _ripped_ a log in half. With his hands. I'm pretty sure my ovaries just exploded.”

“I offered to try and get you some of that.” There was no mistaking the smile in Nat's voice as Darcy turned to look back out the window.

“Yeah, but he's not really there and, you know...” Tony was walking away now, headed towards the barn or whatever where Fury _totally_ wasn't waiting for him. Steve looked... Well, it was a little hard to make out his exact expression from this distance, but his body language wasn't really happy. “Friendship is more important anyway. I should go make sure he's okay.” She glanced back over her shoulder at Nat. “I mean, right? I should?” Because while Steve was definitely her friend, she wasn't as close with him as Nat was. Nat his room-sharing buddy.

Nat just arched an eyebrow, and Darcy nodded. “Yeah, good call. I will. I'll be back.” She finished peeling the last potato and added it to the pile waiting for Clint to cut them, as soon as he was done with... whatever. She gave her hands a quick rinse, drying them hastily off on the dishtowel hanging from the front of the stove before making her way out to the backdoor and heading out into the yard.

He was still effortlessly splitting pieces of wood and adding them to the pile. At this rate, Clint and Laura would have enough wood for the next 10 winters. “Hey,” she called as he neared.

Steve turned to look at her, and a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes moved across his face. “Hey.” Nothing else was forthcoming, and things were going to start getting awkward really quickly.

“We should just take off. Just the two of us.” She grinned. “You can split America's firewood for money as we drive across New England.

His own smile grew a little more earnest. “And you could, what, deliver coffee?”

“It is my best thing.” She nodded.

He tilted his head at her, eyebrow twitching up for a second before he sighed, his expression turning serious again. “I just want five minutes. That's it.” He shook his head, hefting the wooden axe handle in his hands.

“Hey.” Darcy deliberated for a second or two. “I can help with that. Come with me.” She turned away from him and heard the _thunk_ of the metal axe head embedding in the chopping block before he followed after her, his boots crunching against the gravel.

They went back in the house. Laura and Clint were in the kitchen with Nat now, and it sounded like at least Lila was in there, too. But they weren't heading there. Darcy headed for her room instead. She flipped on the light switch as they stepped inside, and turned to see Steve walking through after her. She closed the door behind her. “Here it is. No one will bother you in here.”

His blue eyes flicked around the room before coming to rest on her face. “You were sharing with Thor?”

“Yeah. He's gone to talk to Erik or whatever, so no one else should be coming in here.” She shrugged. “I'll leave you to it.” She hadn't taken her hand off of the doorknob, and she started to turn it. A large hand settled over her forearm, stopping her.

Darcy looked back to see a very serious pair of blue eyes looking down at her. “Stay?” He smelled like the oak he'd just been, you know, pulling apart with his bare hands, the scent wrapping around her like a warm, comforting blanket.

“Yeah, okay.” She nodded.

And found herself being back against the door. Her hand awkwardly hit the handle before sliding off. She flattened her palm against the painted wood. Steve was sure... Tall. Not, you know, not Thor-tall, but still pretty tall. And the blue athletic shirt he was wearing just sorta emphasized the whole shoulder-to-waist ratio he had going on.

Steve braced himself against the door with one hand beside her head, the other coming to rest on her hip. His eyes were studying her, but he held him back just a little bit.

She licked her lips, head back against the door to look up at him. “Are we this kind of friend?” Which she thought was a perfectly reasonable question. Because Steve looked about half a second away from kissing her, and if he didn't _intend_ to be that kind of friend, then she should probably, you know, get the fuck out.

One eyebrow went up, just a little. “Unless you don't want to be.”

Well, that answered _that_ question. She reached up to clasp her hands behind his neck and pull him down until his lips met hers. God, his lips were soft. She pulled back, though, rather she twisted to the side, reluctantly breaking the kiss “And, like, _just_ friends, right?” 'Cause the last thing she needed was awkwardness where someone thought there was a relationship and someone didn't... It seemed like a stupid question, but, like... Captain America was down with casual sex?

“Yeah.” His lips nibbled at the corner of her jaw. Apparently yes. Well, you know, good.

He was making his way down the side of her neck like he had somewhere to be. “You in a hurry?”

“Yeah, a little bit. If Tony's out there talking to Fury, I don't know how long we'll have before we need to have a tactical meeting.” That was an excellent point. His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, dipping down to follow the V neckline of her shirt.

His hand slid around her hip, slipping between her and the door until Steve was cupping her ass. He pulled her forward a little, turning her and steering her through the room like he knew where he was going. He must have, though, because the backs of her legs bumped into the bed. He pulled back just long enough to pull off her sweater and the t-shirt underneath, then his lips were on her again as he almost feverishly kissed down her sternum until his lips were following the line of her cleavage.

He was already undoing her pants. Well, he sure wasn't kidding about being in a hurry. He peeled her jeans and panties down, dropping to a crouch to pull off her flats and work off her clothes. One large hand came to rest flat against her stomach, pushing gently until she sat down on the mattress. His hands caught behind her knees and gave a sharp tug so that she fell backwards, her ass coming to the edge of the bed.

Darcy lifted her head, bracing herself up on her elbows to look at him. He was kneeling between her legs, his hands running up along the insides of her thighs. She watched him leaning forward, keeping his eyes locked on her as his thumbs ran up her center, opening her for him.

The first touch of his tongue against her clit had her falling back to the bed, eyes closing. There was no way she could watch him do- “Steve!” _That_.

The loss of his mouth almost made her groan, but instead she lifted her head to find out _why_ he had stopped. “You'll have to keep it down,” he cautioned, and she nodded before dropping her head back to the mattress again.

His tongue resumed its sinuous dance over her clit until she was twisting her fingers in the bedspread, her lips pressed together between her teeth in an effort to keep quiet. She couldn't quite stop the quiet moans from coming out of her nose, though.

She'd been a little concerned that Steve was up for a quickie when she _wasn't_ , but he was building her up with a practiced efficiency that had the heat building between her legs unbelievably quickly. His tongue was never still, moving against the sensitive bead of nerves with just the right amount of pressure. It wasn't long before she was straining up towards him, her entire body poised right on the edge before heat flooded her body, thighs shaking as she tried to keep herself from clamping them around his head.

Steve eased away, and she opened her eyes too see him looking down at her with a self-satisfied smile. “Okay, I've never bought into the whole Captain America is a virgin thing, but where the fuck did you learn that?” It was a whisper, but apparently he had no problem hearing her.

“I toured with the USO.” He frowned a little, his eyebrows coming together. “Women talk a lot about sex.”

“Yeah.” Well, that would certainly explain that.

He glanced down, and Darcy felt one blunt-tipped finger at the entrance to her pussy. When she saw his head starting to duck down again, Darcy let herself flop back against the bed.

The finger was quickly joined by a second one, thick enough that she felt a delicious stretch as he pumped them in and out. His lips fastened over her clit this time, suckling gently as his tongue flicked over it.

“Holy fuck,” she whispered before clamping her teeth over her lips again. It was impossible to lie still, she rocked her hips up to meet the quick rhythm he set. She couldn't stop the low moan when he added another finger, and he stopped for just a second, his fingers deep inside her, his tongue moving away from her, and she got the message. She reached over, groping along the bedspread until she found a pillow. Her fingers caught in the soft pillowcase and she pulled it over until she could drop it over her mouth, biting into it.

And then Steve curled his fingers up, and Darcy just about hit the ceiling. She pulled the pillow up over her whole face to muffle the noises that she couldn't _stop_ making. Soon enough she was coming again, moans choked off behind the pillow that was getting a little hot over her face.

He didn't stop this time. As she came down from her incredible high, it occurred to her that he might be trying to lose himself in her. Not that she really minded. Except he _still_ wasn't stopping, and pretty soon it was going to be too much.

She pulled the pillow away from her face. “Steve.” She started trying to twist her hips away from him, but his other arm, the one that wasn't currently buried three fingers deep in her pussy, rested heavily across her hips, pinning her in place. “Steve!” came another frantic whisper.

He lifted just his head away, but his fingers didn't stop, every push-pull rubbing directly over her g-spot. “Just once more, Darce. Just give me one more.” He waited until she nodded before his lips fastened over her oversensitive clit again, and Darcy just couldn't keep _still_.

She thrashed on the bed, her shoulders shifting from side to side, her head rolling back and forth. Too much, so intense she could hardly stand herself. She was chanting his name in a whisper in time to his fast rhythm.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Darcy almost fucking screamed. Nat's low voice came through the door. “Ten minutes, Steve, make it count.”

He withdrew so abruptly that her pussy clenched in protest at the sudden absence. She opened her eyes to see Steve getting to his feet, pulling his shirt off and opening his pants, pushing them down just over his thighs.

One hand under her ass lifted her just enough, the other wrapped around his _very_ hard cock, lining himself up until he pushed deep into her cunt with one quick snap of his hips.

Darcy grabbed for her pillow again, pulling it over her face to muffle her yelp. His hands were on her hips, holding her firmly enough that she'd probably be able to see the imprints of his fingers later. She felt stretched around him, full, the walls of her pussy gripping around him.

He shifted her hips just a little until the wide head of his cock was hitting the same spot his fingers had just seconds ago. She was moving up into him as much as she could wrapping her legs around his hips to try and get some leverage.

The relentless drag of his cock wrenched another orgasm out of her, and she held clapped her hands over the pillow holding it over her mouth as she let out a yell.

Steve didn't even slow down. He drove hard and deep with each surge forward, fucking her like he was trying to break the bed. She pulled the pillow off her face and gripped his wrists, using them to pull herself in to meet each sharp thrust.

He showed no sign of relenting, she was starting to think he might just fuck her until Nat knocked on the door again. But at last his rhythm started to get irregular, stuttering, staying deeper. He stilled, pulling her hard against his pelvis, and she felt the pulse of his cock deep inside her.

He was breathing heavily as he leaned over the bed, resting his forehead against the bed beside her. He was heavy, but he moved before his weight got to be too much, slipping out of her and shifting to the side so that he was lying beside her, feet flat on the floor.

Darcy slid back on the bed onto she felt like her thighs were fully supported, turning onto her side with her head propped up on her hand as she looked over at him. “You smell good,” was all she could think to say. “They should make a candle that smells like you do right now. Well...” She shrugged the shoulder she wasn't reclined again. “Well, without the sex, maybe.”

He chuckled, reaching a hand over to smooth along the outside of her thigh. “Would it be okay if I came back to sleep in here tonight?” There was a hesitancy in his voice, like he was totally expecting her to tell him to fuck off.

“Sure. Just maybe, you know, if we're gonna do this again maybe a little more gently so I can actually walk tomorrow?” She reached down to rest her hand over his.

**Author's Note:**

> nobutsiriuslywhat:  
> Darcy/Steve "Run Away with Me" (Carly Rae Jepsen)  
> Nat's a good bro.


End file.
